I'm Sorry
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: Sekuel Handkerchief versi hurt/comfort. Yamato tidak pernah meminta maaf, tidak pada orang tuanya, tidak pada Alcor, tidak pada siapapun. Namun, ketika mata ungu pucatnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang kosong, jejak air mata telah lama mengering di pipi pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya tersebut, hanya satu kata yang terbisik parau dari mulutnya.


**A/N** : Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Lotus, dalam sekuel dari Handkerchief! Sebenarnya ada 2 scene yang terbayang di kepala saya buat sekuelnya, tapi dasar memang saya itu lebih demen nulis angst, yang angst lebih gampang ketulis dibanding yang fluff/romance. Mungkin karena pair OTP saya akhir-akhir ini tragis semua gitu endingnya ya, makanya jadi makin parah gini XD;; saya menyalahkan SengexKyouichirou dari Visual Novel BL Taishou Mebiusline kenapa saya gak bisa lepas dari tragic ending. =_=;; Oh, saya dapat ide buat fanfik ini sehabis nonton video YamatoxHibiki di Youtube yang judulnya Ipagpatawad Mo (lagunya bahasa tagalog, tapi enakeun) jangan tanya kenapa video kayak gitu hasilnya fanfik kayak gini LOL;;

**Warning** : YamatoxHibiki. Character death (sementara doang, gak permanen. Kan ada master cheat yang kita panggil Polaris- #plak )

**Summary** : Sekuel dari Handkerchief versi angst. Yamato tidak pernah meminta maaf, tidak pada orang tuanya, tidak pada Alcor, tidak pada siapapun. Namun, ketika mata ungu pucatnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang kosong, jejak air mata telah lama mengering di pipi pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya tersebut, hanya satu kata yang terbisik parau dari mulutnya.

* * *

_**I'm Sorry**_

_**YamatoxHibiki**_

_**a Devil Survivor 2 fanfiction**_

_**by Heartless Lotus**_

* * *

Hening.

Hanya suara angin yang berada di dunia ini. Dunia di mana Polaris berada.

Perpaduan warna antara ungu, jingga, dan biru menyatu membentuk horizon yang terbentang sejauh mata ungunya memandang. Dunia yang sangat tenang... dan juga tidak memiliki kehidupan apa-apa.

Yamato nyaris tersenyum ironis membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran Polaris yang hidup di dunia seperti ini. Seorang dewa, seorang raja yang sendirian.

Kata seorang berarti pribadi yang tunggal, tanpa keberadaan seseorang pun di sisinya. Yamato ragu Polaris bahkan membiarkan pedang dan perisainya - Septentriones - tinggal disini. Menghabiskan waktu yang berlangsung semenjak dunia baru diciptakan atau bahkan jauh sebelum itu di dunia dengan waktu yang terhenti seperti ini... tidak heran bila Polaris bisa dengan mudah memutuskan untuk menghancurkan dunia yang telah ia buat sendiri hanya karena ia _ingin._

Raja yang sendirian. Mata Yamato melirik ke arah tangannya - meski bajunya sudah sobek di sana-sini, sarung tangannya masih nyaris tidak rusak sama sekali - dan ia mengingat, bahwa dirinya yang sekarang hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan Polaris.

Raja yang mengorbankan semua bidak catur yang ada di atas papan catur bernama dunia, hingga hanya tinggal satu bidak yang tersisa; sang raja sendiri. Tapi semua pengorbanan yang telah ia persembahkan akan bermakna pada akhirnya. Hasil akhirlah yang akan menentukan apakah para bawahannya - Makoto dan Fumi - akan kehilangan nyawanya di medan perang untuk suatu hal yang sia-sia, atau demi masa depan dunia yang mereka dambakan.

Dunia dimana uang dan garis keturunan tidak akan ada artinya, dunia dimana hanya yang pantas yang akan memimpin. Kekuatan, pengetahuan, dan akal budi akan menentukan derajat seseorang. Seseorang akan dihargai sesuai dengan sebagaimana besar usahanya sendiri. Dunia yang memang terdengar kejam dan memiliki sistem kompetisi yang ketat, tapi kompetisi itu juga yang akan mendorong manusia untuk terus maju dan menjadi lebih baik. Dunia dimana individual bisa dengan bebas menunjukkan kepada dunia talenta mereka tanpa perlu takut dan khawatir ia akan ditekan oleh masyarakat yang hanya ingin menjatuhkan dan memperalatnya.

Kata-kata manis dan perbuatan baik saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuat manusia bisa bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini. Mereka membutuhkan cambuk yang keras dan sama kejamnya. Fumi pernah berkata padanya, manusia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan dianggap tidak mungkin bila mereka berusaha tanpa memedulikan segala sesuatu hal lain yang bisa mengganggu mereka.

Fumi, yang lahir dari keluarga miskin di Cina tapi bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan lulus dari salah satu universitas terbaik di Amerika.

Makoto, yang meski memiliki keterbatasan karena kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya menghancurkan mimpinya untuk menjadi atlit perenang internasional, bisa menemukan mimpi baru yang ia tekuni sesungguh hatinya hingga ia mencapai posisinya sekarang sebagai tangan kanan Yamato.

Dan dirinya sendiri, yang bisa bertahan hidup selama tujuh hari peperangan dengan kekuatannya sendiri, bukan karena uang atau garis keturunan seperti yang orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai atasannya dan sekarang telah lenyap menjadi debu setelah mereka hancur bersama bangunan yang selama ini menutupi JP's dari dunia.

Sedikit lagi, dan mimpinya akan menjadi kenyata-

"Yamato!"

Yamato tersenyum, akhirnya, penghalang terakhir telah tiba. Orang yang merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia menginginkan dunia tersebut, dan juga orang yang kini akan menghalanginya dari mimpi tersebut, "Hibiki."

Napas pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu terengah-engah, bukti bahwa ia mencapai tempat dimana keduanya berada sekarang dalam detik-detik terakhir sebelum dunia mereka hancur ditelan oleh Void, "Nitta-san dan Daichi... sudah tidak ada. Di dunia ini sekarang, hanya ada kau dan aku..."

Kata-kata Hibiki membangkitkan ingatan yang ia simpan baik-baik di dalam ingatannya, bersumpah untuk tidak melupakan sedetik pun dari hari tersebut; 7 jam paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Hari di mana ia bukanlah seorang Hotsuin, melainkan hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang bermain bersama anak kecil lainnya. Hari di mana ia bisa melupakan takdir dan tanggung jawabnya, tapi juga hari di mana ia menemukan salah satu penunjang mimpinya yang terasa begitu mustahil hingga Alcor memberitahukannya kedatangan hari ini.

Sayangnya, anak yang telah berjanji padanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu di hadapannya kini tidak mengingat apapun dari saat itu, "Aku kira kau tidak akan tiba untuk berhadapan dengan Polaris, tapi di sinilah kau berada. Sepertinya, tidak ada yang bisa berhadapan dengan Polaris sampai kita membereskan ini. Itulah pengadilannya."

Pandangan mata Hibiki menatapnya tanpa keraguan, "Yamato, aku akan menepati janjiku."

Yamato merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat Hibiki mengatakan janji. Janji? Janji yang mana? Janji yang ia buat di dalam elevator bersamanya, atau... "Janji?"

Hibiki mengeluarkan HP birunya, "Janji bahwa aku akan menghentikanmu dan berhadapan dengan Polaris."

Kekecawaan berkecamuk di hati sang pemilik Dragon Stream, namun kekecawaan itu tidak muncul di raut wajahnya, "Sepertinya kau tidak lagi memiliki keraguan." Tangan Yamato menggenggam erat HP dimana mantra pemanggilan untuk peliharaan setianya menanti. "Begitukah. Baguslah kalau begitu, Hibiki."

Biarlah bila Hibiki melupakan janjinya pada Yamato sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ia hanya perlu mengalahkannya dan membuat dunia yang mereka janjikan meski hanya seorang diri, demi mereka berdua.

"Cerberus!"

"Byakko!"

Raungan menggema di dunia yang hening tersebut, saat dari dalam cahaya biru dari lingkaran ritual pemanggilan kedua Demon tersebut menunjukkan sosok kedua Demon berbentuk kucing besar, singa dan harimau, yang mengaum dengan gagah dan saling berusaha mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Langit berubah menjadi gelap bagaikan air terjun hitam mengalir di sekitar medan pertarungan mereka, memberi sinyal bahwa pertarungan keduanya telah dimulai.

* * *

_"Yamato, apa salah bila aku lebih pintar dari anak-anak di sekitarku? Apa salah bila aku berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya?"_

_"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"_

_"Habis, orang tuaku selalu bilang supaya aku berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lain dan jangan mencolok. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbaur dengan mereka, apa itu salahku?"_

_"Kamu tidak salah. Kau dan mereka berbeda, wajar bila mereka tidak bisa mengerjarmu."_

_"Hmm... ah, tapi... saat aku bersama dengan Yamato, aku merasa begitu nyaman. Kau bisa mengerti diriku, dan aku bisa mengerti dirimu."_

_"Bagus bukan?"_

_"Hmhm...! Seolah, dunia ini milik kita berdua saja, dan aku tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain saat aku bersamamu."_

_"Kalau begitu, suatu saat nanti aku akan membuat dunia ini menjadi milik kita berdua. Kita akan mengubah dunia ini, supaya dunia ini menjadi dunia yang nyaman untuk kita hidup."_

_"Suatu saat nanti itu kapan?"_

_"Entahlah, mungkin masih lama. Mungkin saat kita dewasa nanti, impian itu baru akan terwujud."_

_"Dewasa..."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Tidak... hanya saja, aku senang karena Yamato bilang, kita akan bersama terus, bahkan sampai saat kita dewasa nanti."_

_"...kau adalah orang yang aku anggap sederajat denganku. Mungkin, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai...sahabatku."_

_"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar."_

_"Bukan apa-apa."_

* * *

Dengan satu auman keras, Cerberus melempar kaki Byakko yang digigitnya ke udara, membuat sang dewa pelindung arah mata angin barat berbentuk harimau tersebut terbanting keras di lantai.

Dengan mata sedih, Hibiki bertanya, "Yamato, tidak adakah orang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantumu?"

Kenangan terlintas di benak Yamato mendengar kata-kata Hibiki.

Kenangan akan Alcor yang selalu mengulurkan tangan padanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman polos yang selalu terukir di wajahnya.

Kenangan akan Hibiki yang berjanji untuk membantu Yamato menciptakan dunia untuk mereka berdua, dunia dimana mereka akan selalu bersama dan saling membantu mewujudkan impiannya.

Tangan Yamato secara tidak sadar meraba kantung tersembunyi di dalam mantelnya. Kantung yang selalu menyimpan dan menyembunyikan selembar kain biru tua bermotif kelinci putih yang sudah memudar termakan usia, namun terjaga dengan baik. Noda merah dengan keras kepala tidak bisa lepas dari kain tersebut, seolah menunjukkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa lepas dari kenangannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Mata biru Hibiki terbuka lebar saat ia melihat senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Yamato. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Yamato, ia melihat sepasang mata ungu pucat milik pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut dipenuhi emosi. Sesuatu mencengkram hati Hibiki saat ia menyadari emosi yang mengisi mata Yamato adalah... kesedihan.

Yamato berbisik pelan, tapi di dunia dimana tidak ada suara lain selain mereka, suara itu sampai pada Hibiki, "Orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada." sepasang mata ungu tersebut tertutup, yang membuat Hibiki menarik napas lega.

Mengapa? Mengapa melihat Yamato sedih begitu menyakiti hatinya?

"Kau pernah bilang pada Nitta Io bahwa manusia dalam kelemahannya bekerja sama agar bisa hidup." pada saat Yamato membuka matanya, Hibiki tidak dapat menemukan secercah emosi yang tadinya begitu bekercamuk di dalam mata ungu pucatnya. "Dulu, aku pernah membiarkan kelemahanku sebagai manusia - menginginkan keberadaan orang lain - dan menunjukkannya pada seseorang. Orang itu kemudian berjanji akan membantuku dalam mewujudkan impianku, berjanji bahwa saat kami bertemu kembali, kami akan bersama menciptakan dunia impian kami berdua. Dunia dimana kami bisa bersama tanpa mempedulikan orang lain."

Sekelebat pemandangan tiba-tiba muncul di benak Hibiki, yang kaget dan memegangi kepalanya, '_Barusan... apa?'_

Pandangan mata Yamato berubah menjadi dingin, "Namun secara hukumnya, manusia itu selalu sendiri. Janji yang tidak diingat tidaklah lebih dari kata-kata bualan kosong yang tidak ada artinya!"

Cerberus menerkam Byakko disaat Hibiki lengah. Api berkobar di seluruh tubuh sang anjing penjaga gerbang neraka tersebut dan membakar dirinya bersama Byakko dalam pelukan kematian membara. Hibiki yang kaget hanya bisa meneriakkan nama Demon yang dimilikinya semenjak awal dengan penuh penyesalan.

Tanpa Demon di medan pertarungan, Hibiki hanya bisa menatap Yamato dengan kebingungan terlihat jelas dari paras wajahnya. Sang pemuda berambut perak hanya menjawabnya dengan diam.

Hibiki berbisik pelan, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik dan meski ia ingin berteriak pada Yamato, hanya kebisuan yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Yamato..."

Yamato mengangkat HP yang layarnya menunjukkan Nebiros dan Zaou Gongen, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mencampakkan impian yang telah kusimpan selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku tidak bisa membuang pengorbanan yang telah diberikan oleh Alcor, Makoto, Fumi, dan seluruh anggota JP's lainnya. Aku... tidak bisa melenyapkan hal terakhir yang masih menghubungkanku dengan janji yang kubuat sepuluh tahun yang lalu." dua lingkaran sihir biru muncul di belakangnya, menunjukkan sang pengendali kematian dan dewa perang yang menjadi abdinya. "Karenanya, aku harus berhadapan dengan Polaris dan mewujudkan impianku."

"Tapi, mengubah dunia yang telah semua orang lindungi hingga mengorbankan nyawanya... mengubah semua itu dengan paksa... bukankah itu sama dengan memilih kematian semenjak awal?" Hibiki berusaha menghentikan Yamato. Demon yang tersisa miliknya hanya Suzaku, dan ia yakin sang burung pelindung arah mata angin selatan tersebut tidak akan mampu bertarung melawan kedua Demon milik Yamato.

Yamato hanya tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang dipenuhi kesedihan, "Bila aku gagal mewujudkan impianku ini... sama saja aku mati." lingkaran ritual penggabungan kedua Demon tercipta atas keinginannya. Yamato menjawab shock Hibiki, "Kalian tidak pernah menggunakan Nicaea dengan benar. Inilah Demon Fusion."

* * *

_"Yamato, kau belum mengembalikan sapu tangan Hibiki-kun?"_

_"Belum."_

_"Kenapa? Bukankah untuk manusia setelah meminjam harus mengembalikan?"_

_"Aku akan mengembalikannya... saat waktunya tiba dimana impian kami akan terwujud."_

_"...Yamato, kau benar-benar ingin mengubah pola pikir manusia? Bukankah dunia yang ingin kau wujudkan itu adalah dunia yang dingin dan kejam dimana semua manusia hanya berkompetisi dan tidak saling mendukung?"_

_"Alcor, kau tidak tahu seberapa busuknya manusia sekarang. Kau hanya memperhatikan dan tidak mengalaminya. Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Lalu, kau bilang bahwa duniaku adalah dunia yang kejam. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apakah bedanya dengan dunia yang sekarang? Orang-orang yang memiliki uang menginjak-nginjak mereka yang lebih miskin. Mereka yang memiliki kekuasaan menghancurkan keadilan. Setidaknya di duniaku, mereka berkompetisi dengan hanya satu tujuan : mendorong umat manusia untuk menjadi lebih baik. Hasil akhirnya menentukan apakah duniaku akan lebih baik atau lebih buruk dari dunia yang sekarang."_

_"...tekadmu sudah bulat rupanya."_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Tapi Yamato, apa kau tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan Hibiki-kun? Apa kau yakin meski sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, ia masih menginginkan dunia yang sama denganmu?"  
_

_"..."_

_"Yamato, kau hanya memaksakan kehendakmu bila Hibiki-kun tidak memiliki keinginan yang sama."_

* * *

Tetesan merah darah menodai warna putih bersih dari lantai medan pertarungan mereka. Kedua pasang mata biru dan ungu dipenuhi oleh shock saat pandangan mereka terpaku pada darah yang mengalir dari bibir Hibiki yang memucat.

"Guh...!" jantung Hibiki berdetak keras dan cepat di saat rasa sakit menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Rasa sakit tersebut memaksa tubuhnya untuk ambruk ke lantai. Yamato hanya dapat menyaksikan saat Hibiki memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia mengetahui gejala ini. Bagaimana rasanya saat kekuatan sihir di dalam diri seseorang dikacaukan oleh Dragon Stream dan tubuh yang tidak dapat menahan beban yang terlalu berat tersebut akan perlahan hancur...

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku dengan tubuh seperti itu." Yamato memerintahkan Satan untuk mundur. Hibiki yang sekarang tidak akan mampu untuk menggunakan kekuatan Shakko sama sekali. "Menyerahlah. Di dunia yang akan kuciptakan nanti, dengan bakatmu kau bisa jauh mengungguli manusia lain pada umumnya."

"Aku... tidak ingin dunia seperti itu...!" meski sempoyongan, Hibiki bangkit berdiri dan mengelap bibirnya yang berlumuran darah. "Dunia yang kuinginkan... adalah dunia yang Daichi dan semuanya perjuangkan untuk selamatkan!"

Tangan Yamato dengan kasar menarik kerah jaket Hibiki dan membuatnya bertatap mata dengannya. "Dengan kekuatan Polaris, keinginan mereka semua akan berubah dan disesuaikan. Kau pun, akan hidup sebagaimana hukum di dunia baru itu."

Dengan tubuh yang nyaris tak dapat ia gerakkan, tangan Hibiki meraih tangan Yamato yang masih mencengkram kerah jaketnya. "Kenapa, Yamato?" mata biru Hibiki bertatapan dengan mata ungu Yamato, kebingungan menyelubunginya. "Kenapa kau bersikeras memaksaku untuk mengikutimu? Kenapa kau tidak membuangku seperti halnya kau membuang Alcor dan yang lain? Aku yakin hanya karena aku berbakat, kau tidak akan membahayakan rencanamu hanya untuk memastikan keberadaanku hingga akhir!"

Padahal, Yamato tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke Nagoya untuk menyelamatkannya dari Phecda. Saat Hibiki bimbang dan tidak bisa menyerang balik pada Io, Yamato menyelamatkan dirinya meski ia tahu Lugh mengincar nyawanya. Meski Hibiki telah menyatakan ia tidak akan mengikuti Yamato, Yamato tetap memastikan ia hidup saat ia nyaris tewas karena kekuatan Dragon Stream.

Mengapa? Mengapa Yamato begitu menginginkan dirinya?

Rasa sakit kembali menghantam tubuhnya, mengharuskan Hibiki untuk menarik napas panjang saat paru-parunya menolak oksigen yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk hidup. Kakinya goyah dan ia nyaris terjatuh ke lantai bila bukan karena Yamato melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Hibiki dan menahan beban tubuhnya.

Hibiki meronta-ronta dengan lemah di dalam pelukan Yamato; bukan karena ia tidak ingin, tapi karena tubuhnya terasa bagaikan dihujani ribuan jarum yang menusuk tubuhnya tanpa ampun pada setiap sentuhan. Setiap napas bagaikan perjuangan yang begitu sulit dan setiap tarikan napas yang ia ambil, paru-parunya terasa terbakar. Pening yang terasa bagaikan seseorang memukuli kepalanya dengan palu membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lemah, ia merasa beban yang begitu berat diikatkan pada setiap bagian tubuhnya. Penderitaan yang dialaminya membuat Hibiki berharap ia bisa jatuh pingsan atau mati saja untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Di saat ia merasa pandangannya memburam dan ia tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya, kehangatan perlahan mengalir dari punggungnya menuju ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kehangatan tersebut menumpulkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa dirinya dan Hibiki merasa kepalanya yang dari tadi diselubungi rasa sakit kini dapat berpikir kembali.

"Ya...mato...?" Hibiki mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang masih mengabur karena kesadarannya yang hampir hilang. Karena rasa sakitnya, ia tidak sadar posisi mereka telah berubah. Yamato berlutut di lantai dengan Hibiki di terduduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan Yamato menahan punggung dan pinggangnya. Hibiki harus menaikkan kepalanya yang tersandar di bahu Yamato untuk dapat melihat wajah Yamato.

Hibiki samar-samar menyadari aliran kekuatan beraura biru berkumpul di tangan Yamato yang menahan punggungnya. "Aku mengubah rasa sakitmu menjadi kekuatan sihir, sehingga Dragon Stream lebih cepat menguras kekuatanmu dan menghancurkan tubuhmu." adalah penjelasan yang memberitahu Hibiki bahwa Yamato mempercepat kematiannya dan memberikannya kematian tanpa rasa sakit secara tidak langsung. Hibiki tahu bahwa tanpa peralatan yang memadai, nyawanya tidak dapat tertolong. Lagipula, salah satu dari mereka harus mati sehingga yang lainnya dapat menemui Polaris. Dengan ini, sudah jelas bahwa yang akan menjadi korban adalah dirinya. Hibiki mengerti bahwa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, ia tidak akan dapat mengalahkan Yamato.

Ia sudah gagal menghentikan Yamato. Ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan dunia yang diperjuangkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah duluan mati di medan perang. Ia tidak dapat menepati janjinya pada Yamato.

Entah kenapa, penyesalannya yang terakhir tersebut lebih mengecewakannya dibanding yang lainnya.

Bila ia tidak dapat melakukan hal lain untuk menghentikan Yamato, maka setidaknya... "Yamato?"

Yamato yang sudah mengembalikan Satan sehingga ia dapat fokus menggunakan kekuatannya agar Hibiki dapat mati dengan tenang menjawab. "Apa?"

Mata Hibiki menangkap ujung kain berwarna biru yang menyembul keluar dari saku mantel Yamato, sepertinya karena ia meronta-ronta barusan, tangannya secara tidak sengaja menarik kain tersebut, "Di dunia yang akan kau ciptakan itu, bila ada yang lebih kuat darimu... bukankah kau tidak lagi pantas untuk memimpin?"

"Itulah tujuan dari dunia yang kubuat. Meski suatu saat kepemimpinanku berhenti, akan ada orang yang pantas yang menggantikanku dan memastikan manusia terus berkembang." Yamato menutup matanya. "Saat itu, dunia sudah tidak lagi membutuhkanku."

Hibiki mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran dan berusaha meraih kain biru tersebut, "Bukankah itu berarti kau akan sendirian di dunia itu?"

"Aku sudah sendirian semenjak awal hidupku. Tidak akan ada perubahan." Yamato mendengus mendengar kata-kata Hibiki.

Tangan Hibiki menarik keluar sapu tangan yang selama ini tersembunyi di saku Yamato. Mata biru Hibiki terbuka lebar saat ia menyadari motif kelinci putih dan noda darah pada sapu tangan tersebut. Sapu tangan itu... ia teringat bahwa ia dulu pernah memiliki sapu tangan yang sama, sapu tangan yang hilang semenjak- "Ah..."

* * *

_"Hibiki, kau tidak membawa sapu tanganmu? Bukannya kau sangat suka pada sapu tangan itu?"_

_"Oh... sapu tangan itu dipinjam oleh sahabatku, Daichi."_

_"Eh? Kau punya sahabat lain selain diriku? Sejak kapan?"_

_"Sejak kemarin! Sahabat baruku itu menolongku dari orang-orang yang mau menindasku."_

_"Hee... dia kelas berapa?"_

_"Ng... aku tidak tahu."_

_"Dia sekolah dimana?"_

_"...tidak tahu."_

_"Hah? Kok sahabat barumu itu misterius sekali."_

_"Hmm... aku hanya tahu namanya saja..."_

_"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau akan menemuinya lagi kalau kau tidak tahu dia sekolah di mana dan di mana ia tinggal?"_

_"Aku akan menunggu di taman tempat kami bermain kemarin! Dia bilang suatu saat nanti ia akan datang menemuiku lagi, karena itu aku hanya perlu menunggunya."_

_"Serius? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang hari ini atau besok?"_

_"Aku akan tetap menunggu. Kami sudah berjanji mau membuat dunia bersama!"_

_"Dunia...? Hibiki, kau tidak mengigau karena kemarin aku tidak masuk bukan?"_

_"Aku tidak mengigau! Karena itu Daichi, mulai sekarang kau pulang sendiri ya. Aku mau langsung pergi ke taman itu begitu pulang sekolah dan menunggu ia datang lagi."_

_"Oi, tunggu Hibiki-!"_

* * *

Hibiki menatap ke sapu tangan miliknya yang ia anggap sudah hilang sepuluh tahun lalu itu. Semenjak hari itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia selalu menunggu di taman yang sama. Dia selalu menunggu pulang sekolah hingga matahari terbenam untuk kedatangan Yamato. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, meski Daichi bilang bahwa sahabatnya itu hanya khayalannya karena ia kesepian.

Tapi, setelah setengah tahun menunggu, Hibiki mulai ragu akan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan mencari anak-anak yang menindasnya waktu itu, tapi ketiga anak tersebut telah pindah sekolah. Setiap hari yang berlalu, Hibiki semakin merasa yakin bahwa Yamato hanyalah sahabat imajinasinya dan sapu tangannya hanya hilang atau terjatuh entah di mana. Karena itu, Hibiki memutuskan untuk melupakan Yamato.

Ia melupakan sahabatnya, karena ia tidak ingin terus menunggu tanpa kepastian ia akan kembali. Ia melupakan janjinya, karena bila ia harus mengubah dunia sendirian, ia merasa tidak sanggup.

Tapi Yamato... Yamato tidak pernah melupakannya. Yamato terus menyimpan sapu tangannya dan mengingat janji mereka. Ia ingin menciptakan dunia yang mereka idamkan saat kecil, meski hanya sendirian dan meski Hibiki melupakannya.

Membayangkan penderitaan dan betapa kesepiannya Yamato, yang harus menanggung semua beban itu sendirian...

Yamato membuka matanya saat ia merasakan tetesan air membasahi bahunya. Sang kepala keluarga Hotsuin tersebut kaget saat Hibiki mendapati Hibiki menangis, "Hibiki?"

"Maaf... maaf aku melupakanmu." jantung Yamato nyaris terhenti karena shock mendengar kata-kata Hibiki, "Maaf, aku melupakan janji kita."

"Hi...biki..."

Hibiki meraih tangan Yamato yang menahan pinggangnya dan menyerahkan sapu tangannya kembali pada sang pemuda berambut perak tersebut. "Tapi Yamato... aku melupakanmu karena kau tidak pernah datang untukku. Aku selalu menunggumu, tapi kau tidak pernah datang. Aku tidak bisa... hanya terus menunggu tanpa jaminan kau akan datang. Kau tidak meminta bantuanku, meski aku ingin membantumu. Kemudian, sepuluh tahun kemudian... kau datang padaku yang telah melupakanmu dan menginginkan aku membantumu..." Hibiki mempererat pelukannya. "Aku tidak bisa Yamato. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama untukku. Pikiranku telah berubah dari saat aku yang dulu. Dalam tujuh hari ini aku telah memperhatikan dan melihat bagaimana dunia ini, meski seburuk apapun, masih pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Karenanya, aku ingin melindungi dunia ini. Bukan dunia yang kau dan aku inginkan dulu."

Yamato merasa napasnya terhenti dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia teringat akan peringatan Alcor padanya.

_"Yamato, manusia tidak bisa hanya terpaku pada masa lalu. Tanpa kau sadari, orang lain telah melangkah mendahuluimu dan meneruskan hidup mereka. Bukankah kau yang bilang, bahwa manusia harus terus berkembang?"_

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu." Yamato berbisik, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat oleh kesedihan yang menyelimuti jiwanya, "Aku ingin menahanmu di sisiku, terus berada bersamaku. Aku ingin tinggal di dunia yang akan kuciptakan ini bersama denganmu. Aku membutuhkanmu, lebih dari segalanya."

Tangan Hibiki terjatuh dengan lemas dari leher Yamato, napasnya semakin memendek saat akhirnya semakin dekat, "Yamato... perasaan yang dipaksakan... tidak akan berakhir bahagia." pandangan mata Hibiki kian mengabur dan Hibiki dapat mendengar suara degup jantungnya yang semakin lemah, "demikian juga dengan dunia yang akan kau buat. Meski kau membuatnya... Yamato, kau tidak akan bahagia bila kau terus sendirian di dunia yang dingin itu..."

Yamato kaget saat Hibiki menggenggam tangannya, "Hibiki...?"

"Bila... Polaris akan mengubah pemikiran semua manusia... maka seharusnya pikiranku sekalipun, akan berubah..." dengan sisa tenaganya, Hibiki menggenggam tangan Yamato sekuat yang ia bisa, "Yamato, mari kita buat janji yang baru..."

* * *

_Sinar matahari di langit senja tidak dapat menembus film kaca mobil di mana Yamato duduk tenang menunggu mobil tersebut membawanya ke acara selanjutnya yang berada di jadwalnya. Membosankan, acara-acara formalitas tidak penting yang selalu mengikatnya. Orang dewasa yang duduk di sebelahnya terus menerus berbicara tentang hal-hal tidak penting yang Yamato dengarkan dengan setengah hati._

_Matanya melirik ke arah pemandangan di luar mobil dan ia kaget mendapati taman yang sama dengan taman yang ia kunjungi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di saat mobilnya melaju melewati taman tersebut, Yamato mendapati sesosok anak kecil berambut hitam berantakan duduk termenung di ayunan sendirian, seolah sedang menunggu seseorang._

_Yamato hampir memerintahkan untuk menghentikan mobil, saat ia melihat sesosok anak kecil lainnya berambut coklat pendek mendekati anak tersebut dan mengajaknya pulang. Ketika mobilnya sudah melewati taman, tangan Yamato meraih sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa bersamanya. Ia menggenggam sapu tangan itu dengan erat sambil menyakinkan dirinya untuk menunggu._

_Sebentar lagi... setelah semua persiapan selesai dan rencananya sudah matang, ia bisa menjemput Hibiki._

* * *

Sunyi.

Tidak ada suara lain selain detak jantungnya dan semilir angin yang bertiup lembut.

Di dunia yang tidak memiliki kehidupan selain mereka berdua, Yamato dan Hibiki berada. Mungkin, ia lebih menginginkan dunia ini dibandingkan dunia yang akan ia ciptakan. Dunia di mana hanya ada mereka berdua. Dunia di mana mereka tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain selain satu sama lain. Dunia di mana yang mereka miliki hanya satu sama lain...

Tapi, dunia itu pun telah lenyap di saat tubuh yang berada di tangannya telah kehilangan nyawanya.

Yamato bangkit berdiri dan menggendong tubuh Hibiki yang mendingin di tangannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan tanpa arah di dunia yang begitu sunyi dan tidak memiliki kehidupan selain dirinya.

Mata ungunya memandang wajah dari orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Mata biru Hibiki memandangnya dengan kehampaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang mati. Ia sekarang memiliki Hibiki di tangannya, tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa ia memiliki wadah kosong tanpa jiwa? Untuk apa ia memiliki tubuh yang tidak akan meresponnya?

Yamato tersadar, hal yang sama akan terjadi bila ia menciptakan dunia dimana ia menghancurkan kehendak Hibiki dan menggantinya dengan kehedaknya sendiri. Itu akan membuatnya tidak lebih dari boneka yang ia kendalikan.

Tapi, pilihan apa lagi yang ia miliki? Bila ia mengembalikan dunia kembali seperti awal, maka tragedi yang sama hanya akan terulang kembali. Ia tidak percaya manusia akan bisa menghindari pengadilan Polaris secara sendirinya.

Yamato menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan gemetar. Yamato tidak pernah meminta maaf, tidak pada orang tuanya, tidak pada Alcor, tidak pada siapapun. Namun, ketika mata ungu pucatnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang kosong, jejak air mata telah lama mengering di pipi pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya tersebut, hanya satu kata yang terbisik parau dari mulutnya.

"Maaf..."

Maaf karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Maaf karena ia hanya menyadari kesalahannya ketika semuanya telah terlambat. Maaf karena ia tidak datang dan menghentikan penantian panjang Hibiki yang selalu menunggunya. Maaf karena keinginannya telah melukai Hibiki berkali-kali dan bahkan menghilangkan nyawanya. Maaf karena ia tidak bisa mempercayai manusia untuk mencoba sekali lagi. Maaf karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan impiannya. Maaf karena ia begitu mencintainya, ia tidak bisa melepaskan Hibiki meski Hibiki tidak menginginkannya.

Cahaya turun dari langit dan menyelimuti keduanya. Yamato menatap ke langit, dimana ia samar-samar bisa melihat sosok Polaris yang menunggu keinginannya.

"Polaris." Yamato menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan keinginannya dengan suara tegas, "Keinginanku adalah-"

* * *

_Please forgive my rudeness_

_Hope you'll understand this feeling of mine_

_I know, we just recently met_

_But it already feels like I don't wanna leave your side_

_Please forgive me, even I don't know what to do..._

* * *

Cuaca mendung membuat suasana terasa begitu muram. Meski begitu, suasana muram tersebut tidak menghentikan beberapa murid untuk melakukan pertarungan Demon ataupun uji kepintaran. Kuze Hibiki menghela napas saat lagi-lagi ada yang mendatanginya dan menantangnya bertarung. Ini sudah kelima kalinya untuk hari ini dan ia sudah muak.

Lawannya memanggil Jack Frost. Bukan lawan yang seimbang untuk Byakko.

Tidak butuh lebih dari lima menit untuk mengalahkan bola salju tersebut. Namun, sudah ada banyak yang menunggu giliran mereka di belakangnya. Sebagai Demon Tamer dan sebagai pelajar, Hibiki mengalahkan semua orang di sekolahnya, dan mungkin saat pertandingan nasional ia juga akan bisa keluar sebagai pemenang... yang memberinya hak untuk menantang raja mereka, Hotsuin Yamato untuk memperebutkan tahtanya. Sebelum itu, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Sako Makoto dan Kanno Fumi, dua orang terkuat dalam JP's yang merupakan bawahan Yamato.

Tapi, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan semua itu. Dengan kepopulerannya yang sekarang saja, ia sudah dikejar-kejar penantang yang ingin merebut gelar terkuat di sekolah mereka. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang Hotsuin Yamato rasakan, dikejar-kejar oleh penantang satu negara.

Disaat ia akan memanggil Byakko untuk membereskan penantangnya, Demon yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya muncul dan menyembunyikannya dari para penantangnya, "Kikuri-Hime?"

"Yang ingin menantang Hibiki-kun harus mengalahkanku dulu!" suara Nitta Io, sahabat sekaligus penantang yang paling mendekati kemampuannya dan yang juga kerap kali menantang dengan taruhan bila ia kalah ia harus menjadi kekasihnya menggema saat yang bersangkutan muncul bersama dengan Shijima Daichi, sahabatnya juga tapi kerap kali terus menantangnya untuk merebut hati Io.

"Kau pergi saja, Hibiki. Biar kami yang mengurus ini." Daichi mengedipkan matanya dan memanggil Black Frost, atau yang sering ia panggil Frosty. Hibiki kadang heran bagaimana caranya orang seperti Daichi bisa mendapatkan Demon sekuat itu, "Jadi, biar kami bertambah kuat dan bisa mengalahkanmu tanpa kau sadari."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang dari Hibiki-kun, Daichi-kun. Aku yang akan mengalahkannya dan merebut hatinya."

"Tidak bisa Io, kalau aku menang darinya, kau akan jadi milikku."

Hibiki meninggalkan keduanya sementara mereka masih berdebat seperti itu. Hibiki menyayangi mereka sebagai sahabat tapi... ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan heran yang ia miliki setiap kali ia melihat mereka. Seperti... seharusnya sifat mereka tidak seperti itu.

Ingin melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang pasti mengejarnya, Hibiki memutuskan untuk melewati taman yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia kunjungi. Taman itu jarang didatangi orang, sehingga merupakan tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Kalaupun misalnya ada orang, Hibiki akan memanggil Suzaku dan kabur dari sana.

* * *

_I couldn't blame you, if you start doubting_

_You shouldn't trust me in the first place_

_I know, we just recently met_

_But it already feels like I don't wanna leave your side_

_Please forgive me, I loved you right away_

* * *

Hibiki memasuki taman yang begitu sepi dan sunyi. Banyak anak-anak yang tidak ingin datang karena mereka takut, tapi sebagai anak kecil Hibiki sering datang kemari. Ia lupa untuk apa, tapi ia selalu datang kemari setiap hari sendirian. Seolah... ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sang pemilik Byakko tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan napas pada kedua tangannya yang kedinginan. Sepertinya ia harus mengganti baju ke yang lebih hangat karena musim dingin sudah dimulai, tapi Byakko dan Suzaku cukup hangat sehingga ia kadang lupa. Mungkin ia harus membeli Demon api yang kecil yang muat di saku atau bajunya, supaya ia tidak kedinginan?

Disaat ia sedang memikirkan Demon macam apa yang harus ia beli, langkah kakinya membawanya menuju bangku yang biasanya kosong dengan catnya yang sudah mengelupas yang berada di dekat keran air. Namun, kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, ia bisa melihat sesosok manusia duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

Bukan sembarangan orang pula. Mantel hitam panjang dengan benang emas, medali pangkat tersematkan di dadanya, rambut perak dan mata ungu... dari semua tempat, Hibiki tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Hotsuin Yamato di sini.

* * *

_(I loved you right away)_

_I've been wanting to tell you this_

_(I loved you right away)_

_Even if we just met today_

_(I loved you right away)_

* * *

Hibiki tidak sadar saat kakinya menginjak ranting pohon di tanah, yang membuat Yamato menyadari kehadirannya. Karena jauh, Hibiki tidak bisa memastikan emosi apa yang melesat di mata Yamato saat ia melihatnya, tapi Yamato segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Suasana canggung membuat Hibiki tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ataupun sekedar mengucapkan salam. Untuk bertemu dengan Hotsuin Yamato sendiri adalah sebuah kehormatan yang orang-orang pada umumnya akan bertarung hingga berdarah-darah untuk setidaknya bisa melihat sosok pria terkuat di negara mereka, di dunia bahkan. Nicaea hanya terbatas di Jepang, meski negara lain berusaha mendapatkannya, sistem yang ketat memastikan kekuatan ini tidak bisa didapatkan orang luar.

Tapi, Hibiki tidak bisa memulai percakapan dengan pria di hadapannya tersebut. Berada di sini sendirian, meski Yamato tetap menggunakan regalia pemimpin JP's, ia terlihat seperti... manusia biasa, tanpa wajah serius dan tatapan yang mengintimidasi lawannya hingga mereka kabur dari hadapannya.

Mengumpulkan keberanian dan merasa cukup dengan situasi canggung ini, Hibiki bertanya, "Apa kau... sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Yang mengejutkannya, Yamato menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak mengira sang raja tersebut menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan remaja biasa sepertinya. "Ya."

Hibiki menganggap ini adalah tanda ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Yamato. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Yamato terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan jam saku dari emas dan melihat waktu sekarang, "...hampir tujuh jam."

Sang pemuda berjaket kelinci itu kaget. "Tujuh jam? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi mereka?"

"Orang itu hanya akan kaget aku menelponnya. Dan lagi, kami tidak membuat janji untuk bertemu sekarang." Yamato menutup jamnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya, "Aku hanya... ingin mencoba merasakan, beratnya penantian tanpa kepastian."

Hibiki merasa bingung, "Apa kau mempunyai waktu senggang sebanyak itu? Aku kira sebagai raja kau sibuk sekali."

"Aku sibuk." jawab Yamato singkat. "Tapi aku sudah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan untuk bagianku hari ini dari jauh hari sehingga aku bisa senggang. Aku yakin Makoto dan Fumi sedang menggeledah Jepang untuk mencariku." dia sudah meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia akan pergi seharian ini, tapi kedua bawahannya (terutama Makoto) pasti khawatir dan tetap mencarinya meski ia bilang tidak perlu juga.

"O-oh..." Hibiki dengan ragu-ragu bertanya, "Kau tetap akan menunggu di sini, meski orang yang kau nantikan belum tentu datang?"

Yamato melirik ke arahnya sebelum ia berkata, "Orang yang kunantikan pernah menunggui kedatanganku lebih lama dari ini. Lagipula, dia sudah datang."

Hibiki kaget dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Eh? Mana?"

Yamato bangkit berdiri dari bangku tua tersebut dan berjalan menuju Hibiki. "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini kepadanya. Bisa tolong titip?"

Sebelum Hibiki sempat bertanya, Yamato menarik tangannya dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam padanya. Hibiki menatap kotak di tangannya tersebut dengan heran, tapi suara langkah kaki membuat Hibiki dengan kaget menatap punggung Yamato yang berjalan menjauh. "Tu-tunggu! Siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Yamato menghentikan langkah kakinya, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab tanpa melihat ke belakang, "Orang yang kucintai." meninggalkan Hibiki yang menatapnya dengan kaget, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Orang yang dia cintai...?" bila ia beritahukan berita ini pada wartawan, ia jamin berita ini akan menjadi berita terpopuler di Jepang. Yamato tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada siapapun. Hibiki sendiri tidak akan percaya bila bukan karena Yamato sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini padanya.

Angin kencang membuat tangannya otomatis menutupi wajahnya, membuatnya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak hitam dari Yamato. Hibiki panik saat ia menyadari kotaknya terjatuh dan segera memungutnya. Namun, karena jatuh barusan, tutup kotak hitam itu terbuka dan menampilkan benda yang tersimpan di dalam kotak tersebut. Hibiki kaget mendapati sapu tangan biru bermotif kelinci putih yang berlumuran darah yang sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat bata terlipat rapi di dalam kotak tersebut. "Sapu tangan ini..."

Tangannya secara tak sadar menyentuh sapu tangan tersebut dan memungutnya. Lipatan sapu tangan tersebut terbuka, dan Hibiki dapat melihat sulaman nama yang sudah nyaris tak terbaca terjahit pada ujung sapu tangan tersebut. "K. Hibiki...?"

Sekejab, ingatan yang ia lupakan mengalir kepadanya seperti air dingin yang membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya selama ini.

* * *

_Mata biru Hibiki menatap Yamato, dan Yamato merasa tenggelam di dalam bola mata biru yang berlinangan air mata tersebut, "Janji?"_

_Hibiki mengangguk lemah, "Ya... bila saat dunia telah berubah dan kau menemuiku lagi di dunia tersebut... bila aku mengetahui segalanya dan Polaris bisa mengubah kehendakku sehingga aku menerimamu dan dunia yang baru tersebut..." sebuah senyuman tulus muncul di bibir Hibiki, "Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan datang ke sisimu. Kali ini, aku tidak akan pergi dan akan terus bersama denganmu. Aku akan menanggung beban dunia itu bersama denganmu."_

_Yamato mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Hibiki, "Bila kau tidak...?"_

_Hibiki berbisik, "Pada saat itu, aku maupun Yamato akan terlepas dari belenggu yang kau sebut 'janji' dari diri kita sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Masa depan yang ada di hadapanmu berikutnya, adalah milikmu sendiri untuk tentukan."_

_Yamato tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memeluk Hibiki dengan erat di tangannya. Hibiki merasakan detik yang berlalu membawa kehidupannya bersama. Ia tidak dapat lagi merasakan kaki dan tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia masih bernapas atau tidak. Denyut jantungnya terasa begitu lemah dan ia nyaris tidak dapat mendengarnya._

_"Sekali saja..." Hibiki berbisik dengan lirih, kesadarannya hampir hilang untuk selamanya, "Maukah kau... menciumku?"_

_Ia dapat merasakan kekagetan Yamato dari ketegangan di tubuhnya, tapi tanpa berkata apapun, Yamato dengan lembut meraih dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya._

_Tepat sebelum kegelapan merenggut jiwanya, Hibiki merasakan sentuhan yang hangat dan lembut di bibirnya._

* * *

"Chief, kau kemana saja?" Makoto menghela napas panjang saat ia melihat sosok Hotsuin Yamato berjalan menuju mobil yang ia kemudikan, "Semua orang panik saat kau menghilang tiba-tiba!"

"Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan bahwa aku akan pergi seharian ini bukan?" Yamato melihat Fumi juga duduk di dalam mobil, pastinya mengikuti Makoto mengelilingi kota mencarinya.

"Kami sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungimu! Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa?" Makoto terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu mati, Makoto."

Makoto menyerah dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang pemimpin dari JP's. "Lain kali, tolong biarkan kami menghubungimu. Setidaknya untuk menenangkanku."

"Sakocchi gampang khawatiran sih. Dia kan sudah menganggap Chief sebagai anaknya sendiri." Fumi berkomentar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari laptop di pangkuannya.

"Fumi!" bantah Makoto.

Yamato tidak mempedulikan kedua wanita itu berdebat dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat ke taman di belakangnya. Ia sudah mengira hasil ini, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti berharap ia akan melihat sosok pemuda berjaket putih itu datang menyusulnya.

"Chief?" Makoto bertanya dengan khawatir. Tidak biasanya Yamato melamun.

Yamato membalikkan badannya dan bertanya pada Makoto, "Apa ada jadwal mendadak yang harus aku ketahui?"

Fumi menjawab menggantikan Makoto, "Ada negosiasi dari Rusia dan Amerika soal Nicaea. Selain itu, kami juga sudah mengontak orang-orang yang kau bilang berpotensi itu. Wakui Keita, Akie Yuzuru aka Joe, dan Ban Airi segera menyetujuinya. Kujou Hinako, Iori Jungo, dan Yanagiya Otome bilang mereka butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Ronaldo menolak."

Yamato mendekati mobil, "Masukkan negosiasi itu ke jadwalku besok. Bagaimana dengan perkembangan Demon liar yang masih diburu?"

"Sudah 78% selesai, Chief." Makoto menjawab.

"Percepat lagi. Kirim ketiga orang yang sudah setuju itu sebagai bala bantu-"

"Chief!" Makoto dengan sigap mengeluarkan HPnya saat ia melihat sesosok harimau berlari mendekati mereka, "Byakko?"

Mendengar nama dari Demon yang dimiliki orang yang sangat ia kenal, Yamato membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok Kuze Hibiki yang duduk di atas sang Demon gagah tersebut. Saat Makoto akan memanggil Pallas Athena, Yamato menghentikannya dan maju seorang diri. "Chief!"

Makoto dan Fumi mengira pemimpin mereka itu akan menghadapi remaja asing itu seorang diri, tapi yang mengejutkan mereka adalah Yamato hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang tidak memegang apapun terbuka lebar, seolah pasrah. Saat kedua anggota JP's tersebut akan memanggil Demon mereka untuk menyelamatkan pemimpin mereka, keduanya kembali dikejutkan ketika Byakko berhenti di hadapan Yamato dan sang Tamer turun dari Demonnya dan memeluk Yamato yang sudah menantinya.

Yamato memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut dengan senyum penuh harapan di wajahnya, "Apa ini berarti... kau akan ikut denganku?"

Hibiki menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata di bahu Yamato dan memeluk Yamato dengan lebih erat. "Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Sang pemilik Byakko tersebut dapat mendengar kelegaan dari suara Yamato, "Begitukah..."

Hibiki mengendurkan pelukannya dan menggosok matanya, berusaha menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir. Tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih menyentuh pipinya dan membuat Hibiki bertatapan mata dengan sepasang mata ungu Yamato yang bersinar dengan kebahagiaan. Hibiki menutup matanya saat Yamato mengecup dahi dan kelopak matanya, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya saat ia baru menyadari kalau mereka ada di depan umum dan banyak orang yang bisa melihat mereka.

Namun, saat ia akan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yamato, Yamato mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan pedulikan mereka. Dunia ini... adalah milik kita berdua."

Meski ia sangat malu dan semburat merah di wajahnya dengan jelas membuktikannya, Hibiki meraih kepala Yamato dan menariknya. Yamato mengangkat dagu Hibiki dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Ng... lagipula, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pergi lagi dari sisimu."

Byakko mendekati keduanya dan berdiri menghalangi pandangan orang-orang yang memperhatikan tuannya dan pasangannya. Hibiki tertawa kecil melihat Byakko menutupi mereka sedangkan Yamato mendapat akal dan memutuskan untuk memanggil Cerberus, yang menutupi mereka berdua juga.

Yamato mencuri sebuah kecupan dari Hibiki sebelum berbisik, "Sekarang... tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu bukan?"

Warna merah di wajah Hibiki menjadi lebih merah dari tomat, "Yamato!"

Meski membutuhkan sepuluh tahun, akhirnya janji mereka berdua terwujud. Meski harus mengorbankan segalanya, tapi pada akhirnya Yamato mendapatkan apa yang ia paling inginkan dalam pelukannya. Kali ini, ia tidak akan lagi melepaskannya.

* * *

_The white wings spread out in the boundless sky_

_The illusion vanished into the flickering flame_

_My friend, who's sleeping in the crimson night_

_Your voice is calling, echoing through the sky. _

* * *

**You have new order.**

**Let's survive.**

* * *

_**TAMAT.**_

* * *

A/N : Yey selesai juga! =A=;; gara-gara saya masuk rumah sakit, ini fanfik gak selesai-selesai. Ternyata hasilnya masih lumayan happy ending, padahal yang saya pengen itu agak lebih dark gitu, tapi gak cocok buat jadi bacaan yang lagi puasa, jadi saya toned down deh. XD;; buat yang penasaran, tiga bait lagu di atas itu dari lagu di video yang saya bilang tadi di atas, sedangkan buat yang bait terakhir itu dari lagu Mugen no Sekai, lagu OP dari game Devil Survivor 2 (buat yang belum main, saya saranin main deh. Di itu game ada banyak hint YamatoxHibiki ohokohok). Buat kata-kata yang di bold itu juga dari ending gamenya, tepatnya ending rute Yamato di gamenya. Tadinya saya mau kasih tambahan sedikit tentang kehidupan Hibiki dan Yamato setelah kejadian ini tapi buat bikin ini aja kepala saya dah berkunang-kunang x mungkin kalau banyak yang mau saya bisa buat chapter berikutnya dan kalau bisa itu juga LOL;; tapi jangan minta rate M ya, saya beneran pake banget gak bisa buat rating M pake bahasa indonesia. Bahasa Inggris sih hayu, maunya apa? BDSM? M-preg? Genberbender? Saya gak masalah asal Inggris, tapi jangan berharap perfect grammar ya, Inggrisnya saya juga rata-rata abisnya XD;; #ditendang

Btw, soal Yamato ngubah rasa sakit Hibiki jadi kekuatan sihir itu gak saya buat loh. Di game Devil Survivor 2 memang ada skill 'Alter Pain' yang ngubah damage yang diterima jadi MP. Gitu deh. XDDD

Ok deh, sampai jumpa di lain cerita. Kalau bisa saya buat versi romance dari sekuel Handkerchief. Review dan kasih pendapat kalian yaaa- *lambai-lambai sapu tangan* #plak


End file.
